Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of reverse geo-coding services to provide users with location information that they can understand. For example, these services may convert geographic coordinates to names of places (e.g., points of interest (POIs)), street addresses, neighborhoods, cities/towns, counties/provinces, states, or countries, etc. Such conversions enhance the user experience by making the information that is eventually presented to the user more comprehendible. However, the process of obtaining the geographic coordinates and thereafter translating the geographic coordinates into user-friendly information can take what the user may believe to be a significant amount of time. Consequently, the user may perceive that the performance of the service or the device to be poor, causing the user to be frustrated or disappointed with the service or the device. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing users with location information that is easier to understand.